Agent Doof
Doofenshmirtz thinks he isn't good at being evil, so he goes to the good side. However, Doofenshmirtz Babe-Inator hits Phineas and Ferb, turning them into babies and Candace has to take care of them. Episode Summary Linda is heading to Vivian's aunt's sister's landlord's son's baby shower, and leaves Candace in charge, who tells Phineas and Ferb not to do anything while recording it. Agent P heads to his lair and surprise to sees Dr. Doofenshmirtz on the screen. Major Monogram says that he has turned to the good side and written the "I give up application" and since he was raised by ocelots it supposedly makes him a animal, but tells Agent P he needs to supervise him. Doofenshmirtz explains that he quit evil after trying to use his "Baby-inator", which he plans to turn his brother and the people into babies, and failed. Making him think that he's not good at being evil,Which made him decide to be good and Agent P gives him his own cubicle. Later it was revealed that even though the Baby-inator wasn't plugged in, Norm plugs it back while cleaning up the lair. The Baby-inator activates and it then hits Phineas and Ferb turning them into babies. Thinking that Phineas and Ferb caused this to happen, Candace tries to take a photo of the two, who have now been turned into babies, and sends it to Linda successfully, however, she simply thinks it is a baby photo of then. Candace then attempts to take a photo with them with a newspaper, but Phineas throws her phone in a fountain and Ferb tears apart the newspaper. She decides to use a stroller and takes them to show her. Doofenshmitz meanwhile is in his cubicle checking the computer and finds out that Newton the Gnu is Agent Silent G and he blogs it. He then goes on a coffee break with the other agents and ignore the screen that warns a breaching security and agent captured. Candace goes through the park and Phineas and Ferb start crying. They go to a store where Candace leaves them outside to get toys for them to quench their sadness while a robber arrives on his motorcycle and breaks into the store. The babies then use the motorcycle and hook it up to the stroller and escape, while Candace chases them and catches them while the robber is caught by the cops. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P are called to Monogram's office to hear that someone revealed Newton the Gnu secret identity, and has been caught by his nemesis, Dr. Diminuitive. He ordered Doofenshmirtz and Agent P to head out to save him, they takes the hover-jet and Doofenshmirtz presses a button that fires a missile that accidentally destroys Monogram's car. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P make it to the apartment where the agent is being held where Doofenshmirtz attempts to kick down the door but gets his foot stuck. Dr. Diminuitive appears, who has Agent Silent G captured and now he catches them too with his Photon 2000 particle bubble-inator. Dr. Diminuitive tells them that he quickly learned Newton the Gnu identity when Doofenshmirtz puts it in his blog. Candace chases the babies in a toy store and finally at caught them. Dr. Diminuitive hangs them all off the edge of the apartment and drops them 40 stories up, but Agent P uses his grapple gun to catch the particle bubble-inator to trap Dr. Diminuitive in a bubble and saves them by using it to create a bigger bubble, which they ride into and Doofenshmirtz taken them to safety and later crash into Monogram's office. Candace arrives at the baby shower but the boys are taken by the Fireside Girls who are helping out at the event. Back at the O.W.C.A, Monogram's office was being repaired and Monogram with a arm cast was forced to stay in a cubicle. Monogram congratulate Agent P for rescuing Agent Silent G and then fires Doofenshmirtz for numerous compliant in human resource that he blames the duck agent and tells him he does so much damage for being good that tells him to returns to evil after believing he is better off that way. Doofenshmirtz calls Norm to polish off his -Inators and leaves, which Norm starts off with the Baby-inator and hits Linda and the Fireside Girls thus turning into babies while Candace is trying to explain to them that Phineas and Ferb have been turned into babies. She breaks the Fourth wall that she hopes it wears off before the next episode. Transcript Songs *''Great To Be A Baby'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line |'Ferb': }} He also cries along with Baby Phineas. Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He twists a board on the fence, turning it into a diving board. Then he dives into a baby pool, and the water floods into the lair, along with Perry. Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://movies.netflix.com/Movie/Phineas_Ferb/70177007?trkid=2361637 * Dr. Diminuitive has his own nemesis named Newton the Gnu aka Agent Silent G. * First time Isabella and the Fireside Girls (except Holly and Adyson) were seen as infants. * First time Ferb is seen as a baby. * Candace breaks the fourth wall at the end. * Major Monogram's car is a black sedan. * Like Phineas, Dr. Doofenshmirtz also scratches his ear when lying/covering up a lie. Production Information *This first aired on Disney XD on Demand Canada on March 26, 2012. International Premieres *March 26, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) Errors *Before Isabella was hit with the Baby-inator, she was wearing her Fireside outfit, but after she was hit, she switches to her regular pink outfit. *Some of the Fireside Girls have their sashes on their right shoulders instead of their left before and after getting affected by the Baby-inator. *During the end of the episode when all the agents were fixing the agency you can see that there are 2 pig agents.One is the regular one wearing a fedora and another one is seen wearing a hardhat.This could mean that the agency might employ more than one agent of the same species. Continuity * Doofenshmirtz mentioned being raised by ocelots again. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Skiddley Whiffers"). *Second time the O.W.C.A. headquarters are seen. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Fourth time Candace lost her cellphone. ("Greece Lightning", "Candace Disconnected", "Meatloaf Surprise") *Fourth time Phineas is seen as a baby. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Oh, There You Are, Perry" and "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Fourth time a character goes to a baby shower, second time it was Linda. ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Tour de Ferb") *Second time Doofenshmirtz "gets on the good side". ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *Phineas and Ferb get hit with one of Doofenshmirtz's Inator's again. ("Canderemy", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted") *This is the second time someone got their foot stuck in a door. ("Chez Platypus") *Doofenshmirtz and Monogram interact again. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Candace Gets Busted", "Perry The Actorpus") *Second time Linda is seen as a baby. ("Mom's Birthday") *Many agents of the O.W.C.A. appeared. ("Cheer Up Candace", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Allusions *'The Karate Kid' - Monogram tells Carl washing his car will teach him karate, which is what Mr. Miyagi tells Daniel in this film. *'The Duck Song' - Doofenshmirtz's duck joke is a reference to the famous Duck Song YouTube video. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Candace Flynn